1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an ophthalmic measuring apparatus which is widely utilized in ophthalmic hospitals or by opticians.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various methods of optically measuring the ocular refractivity of an eye have been known. Methods of optically measuring the length of the ocular axis of an eye have been known, in which, as described, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Public Disclosure (Kokai) No. 2-4310 (1990), a coherent light beam is projected along the ocular axis of an eye, and the length of the ocular axis is calculated from a change in the number of interference fringes formed by light beams reflected by the cornea and the fundus of the eye as a result of modulating the wavelength of the light beam emitted from the light source.
However, in the above-described conventional approach, it is impossible to identify whether an ametropia of an eye to be tested is axial, caused by an abnormality in the length of the ocular axis of the eye, or refractive, caused by an abnormality in the lens or the cornea of the eye.